Harry Potter and the Enchanted Broom Closet
by Zeuswriters
Summary: Don't worry plot and such is coming, Im planning to actually not ditch this one so please review!
1. Short Suffering

Annoying disclaimer: These are not my characters, sayings, and all that jazz… Oh wait they partially are. I mean hey the wonderful world of stocks. WB owns Harry Potter, WB is owned by Time Warner and they merged with AOL and I own AOL stock. But just in case I am disclaimed.  
  
--------------ANYHOW-------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
1 Harry Potter and the Enchanted Broom Closet  
  
1.1.1 CHAPTER 1: HARRY POTTER PROVES HIS WORTH  
  
By: Zeuswriters (Josh T.)  
  
Harry crept quietly down the hallway. His footsteps were softer than any mouse's. So with his trunk slung over his back, Harry opened the door to his room. He placed the trunk on the floor and collapsed into his bed from the effort. He had become significantly more muscular over the previous year and was proud to note the change.  
  
He opened his trunk and as always hid his stuff under the floorboards. He lugged the trunk back down the stair and opened and then locked the cupboard there. He stole up to his room laughing at his cleverness. As he turned the final corner there was Dudley. Harry stuck out his arm charged into his stomach and then ran into the room.  
  
Dudley sank to the floor crying, "Ouch," he whimpered. Dudley had become afraid of Harry due to his new musculature and seemed almost on good terms with him. Harry, being an evil man, tortured Dudley knowing he would get away with it. Dudley also seemed to have achieved a new level not one of brutality (Not towards Harry at least) but one of understanding.  
  
Harry threw over his cloak, magically locked his room and started his Homework. Normally, underage wizards were not allowed to use magic but upon his leaving he had requested Dumbledore give him permission to use the Alohorma, (the unlock code) and Olohormo, (the lock code,) it made Harry's life much easier.  
  
So with great relish he wrote his name on top of the page and started his transfiguration essay.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
1.2 Why we need Transfiguration and the best thing about it  
  
We need transfiguration for simple things in life. The ability to switch a piece of sand to a piece of meat might prove helpful if we were stranded on an island. I'm just kidding but seriously, we really do need transfiguration. The best thing about transfiguration is the anamangi.  
  
The best thing about transfiguration is without a doubt anamangi. It is really hard to achieve but can lead to much merriment. I heard that it is so freeing to be able to run like a horse.  
  
He continued as such for a long time. It wasn't his best work but right now he actually was enjoying his summer vacation for the first time in his life. He felt his not-very-defined muscles and he lay back on his bed.  
  
He smiled a pure white smile. Then he thought of his crazy uncle and aunt, the only horrid people whom still lay in his life. Well except for Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Snape that is. He smiled maliciously planning to get back at Malfoy this year.  
  
He looked at the brilliant stars hanging in his view. It was beauty beyond beauty. The stars twinkled high and bright. Quite suddenly two new lights flashed into view. "What is that?" wondered Harry out loud. It got ever closer.  
  
The lights flashed in and out of view. Harry's green eyes refracted the light back towards the object. It loomed ever closer. Whatever it was, it was black. Harry was very scared until suddenly a vision of red hair lay in his path. "The Weasleys!" he exclaimed, suddenly realizing.  
  
It was Fred who scrambled out of the car first. "Come on Harry!" "Quick guys!" called George waiting in the car. "When did you guys get a new car?" asked Harry. "We used some of those galleons you gave us, we still have about 950 or so left." Fred smiled guiltily.  
  
"It's only been three days since school ended." "Early this year aren't we?" said Fred. "Yeah," laughed Harry, "Let me get my stuff." "Oh, let me help you," said George getting out of the car. They went back down took out Harry's trunk and quietly went back upstairs.  
  
They stuffed everything into the trunk, including his clothes. Harry carried his Firebolt separately. Tucking the superb broom under his arm, he was about to step out the window into the Weasley's new Ford Convertible. "Vernon, stop him!" yelled Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry's Aunt Petunia dived for Harry's ankles and pulled him back. "Expelliarmus," yelled George, pulling Harry up from the floor. Fred took the opportunity to throw Harry's trunk into the car before turning around to help. Aunt Petunia amazingly held on despite the curse and quite remarkably for a woman her age and size flung Harry back into Harry's Uncle's arms. Dudley had a piggy smile on and then Harry realized what had happened. He laughed and held a crisp twenty up into Harry's range of vision. "Accio Money!" Yelled Fred. He caught and pocketed the money.  
  
Harry laughed at Dudley and finally succeeded in struggling from his Uncles arms. "Fernoloosa!" he cried, pointing his wand at Dudley. Dudley turned into a tail. You see the Fernoloosa curse makes you become what you really are. Then Dudley started on himself.  
  
Proving his worth, Harry's moneybag fell from his pocket and hit Uncle Vernon in an uncomfortable place. "Now Harry you shouldn't do that, you know only a grown wizard can attack someone. Here let me show you," mocked Fred. "Allow me," said George. He raised his wand and with a simple flick and swish motion and a few well-chosen words, Harry's Uncle became a duck- billed platypus.  
  
Harry in a quick motion smacked both his Uncle and Dudley at the same time, "Remorso Incantato," he said. Both Vernon and Dudley became normal again. As normal as two singing elves would make them be. "Fa la la la la la la," sang Dudley. Both Fred and George doubled up with laughter. Fred raised his wand but just then Aunt Petunia smacked his wands out of his hands. "Remorso Incantato," yelled George again pointing his wand.  
  
Aunt Petunia yelled as the floor leapt up at her. "'Tis the reason to be Molly, Fa ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma." "My lord," chuckled Harry, "She doesn't even know the words. Fred picked up his wand pointed it at Harry and George yelling, "Expelliarmus."  
  
He then pointed his wands at the elves. ("Hold me foe a Faye enamel.") He rolled his eyes before saying, "Remorso Incantata." Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia reverted back to their natural selves, followed closely by Dudley. The three others dived into the car. Harry collapsed on his trunk. Fred took the wheel and the car drove away into the night. 


	2. The mysterious messenger

The Mysterious Messenger  
  
The car sped away from the Dursley's house. The bright lights flashed ahead on the way towards the Weasley's home. Harry smiled, a summer without the Dursleys. Yes!  
  
Harry's eyes bore him crazed images as the car sped along. The two twins up front chuckled. They smiled as the wind whipped through their hair. Harry saw a sudden flash of red. Suddenly, he was flying through the air on his Firebolt. Beside a dark figure lay flying with the aid of a small flying saucer like object.  
  
"The true challenge is thou," spoke the object. "What?" asked Harry bewildered. "Forgive thine self in front of thou and you shalt be rewarded," it said. "What?" replied Harry. "When the true test comes all will be understood. The guide is forgiveness of thineself, remember, and to thine own self be truthful."  
  
Harry was suddenly tossed from his broom. "AAAAAAH! Help me!" yelled Harry. Suddenly something in Harry's head clicked, "Forgiveness of thineself is my guide, and may my sins be exonerated."  
  
"Your evil sins are many and great. As are everyone's. You have been given the divine task to protect the holy one. She has been the one who has the beauty and grace of a cat. Her past is impeccable. She is without a doubt the next victim from the evil one's devilish hell and plot of mind. My words muddled, my powers all but gone, I leave her in your hands, I have done all that I can, please grant my request. You will forget this all."  
  
A flash of gold sparks. His being transported to individual atoms. His head felt like a boat upon water. His life flashed. He was black.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Mother Macramé, Harry! Harry wake up. Wake up," cried Fred. Harry's eyes fluttered open. George cried, "Harry, you mother fudger. You scared us to fudging hell! You bloody made me go in my pants. What happened to you man?"  
  
Harry's vision was still not in focus. His eyes struggled to get a good view of what was happening. The picture flew in and out of focus. Harry moaned quietly. His mind was slipping. "Run, from the light." Muddled pictures flew into and out of his brain. "Wha-" he managed to say before his feebleness got better of him and sprawled him across the floor.  
  
Harry awoke to seven faces all peering into his. His eyes were not focusing properly. He groped for his glasses. They were on. Gee, his head hurt. Where was he?  
  
Slowly, after much time, his eyes showed the worried outlines of Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and the two parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley.  
  
"Hullo," said Harry feebly getting up from the floor. "Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" called Hermione from far away. "Where are you?" he mumbled.  
  
Then Harry's mind snapped to reality. "Oh yeah, I'm OK, don't worry about that. Just a little bump on the head." Ginny ran and hugged Harry, "Oh Thank goodness you're all right."  
  
"Yeah, where am I, what happened," asked Harry. Arthur and Molly exchanged dark looks. "You're at our house, dear," answered Ms. Weasley, finally. "Our brilliant sons chose to come and get you again," responded Ms. Weasley. "Oh," Harry replied unintelligibly.  
  
Harry put his head back down on the pillow he was laying on. "Where is that guy? Where is my firebolt? Where is my stuff?" asked Harry who seemed to get a plethora of questions from nowhere. "What guy? Whatchu talkin' 'bout?" asked Fred.  
  
"That guy, you know the one who told me forgiveness or something?" replied Harry. "Harry, you just fainted on the way here," answered George. "Maybe you dreamt it," agreed Ron. "Maybe but it was so real," Harry shot back.  
  
"Dreams can be very real little one," said a voice in his head. "Do not continue talking about this." "What?" Harry asked out loud. "What what?" asked Hermione. "Quiet! I will help you when the time comes," replied the voice.  
  
"I'm really not feeling well," pleaded Harry. "OK, sweetheart," said Ms. Weasley, her maternal instincts already kicking in. "Let me feel your forehead… Cool. OK, I'll let you sleep. No noises, OK, Fred, OK George?" "Yes mom," the twins answered simultaneously.  
  
-------------Author's Note-----------  
  
Ahh! That was a very confusing and perplexing chapter. I beseech of you to keep reading, it'll make sense soon enough. It's a whole Harry Potter book, like 400 or more or less pages. So I have a while to tell you about the story and for this to make sense. Keep reading! By the way if you're reading this, would you mind reading the Beings? Ts a good story that I hope you'll like, none of my originals but it have gotten a review. Thanks!  
  
-Josh L. T.  
  
(Next chapter is coming soon!)  
  
Check out my favorite author: Rynye 


	3. Bleh? Bloody heck, huh?

1 This is a replacement of Year 5 for Harry Potter, just in case I haven't explained it before. The new Quidditch team: Katie Bell, Harry Potter, Fred and George* Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Yoflam Ocard *- denotes captain  
  
2 ---------------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE---------------------------------- --  
  
3 The Dream  
  
Harry slept very badly that night. Visions of darks shadows appeared across his head. His awakening moments bringing dread and fear to his body. Every sound and shadow was there to hurt him.  
  
A beautiful golden, sunny day. The sun shone so bright, the world seemed to be gold. Suddenly out of the darkness loomed a shadow. It whispered something to him and Harry fell from the air.  
  
Suddenly he fell into a deep dark room. Lord Voldemort, Wormtail, and Mr. Malfoy sat around him.  
  
"We must act, I am strong enough."  
  
"I know my lord, but upon whom shall we act?"  
  
"The weakest Weasley. I have heard that Mr. Potter is very close with them."  
  
"Interesting Wormtail. I'll keep it in mind."  
  
The two men started talking quietly so that Harry couldn't hear them. Suddenly, he saw a snake's black eyes. It hissed and Harry awoke screaming. It had said, "Kill the sssssacred one."  
  
"Good idea, Nagini."  
  
The two things rang in Harry's mind. What was happening? He hid himself under the covers. His scar aching worse than he thought possible.  
  
He lay there for a short time. Finally, his eyes closed and he fell asleep. "AAH!" he cried like a crazy. "Where am I?"  
  
"Do not forget my warning Harry Potter. Grief will come upon you if you do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never surrender."  
  
"Protect her."  
  
"There are two of you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"I don't get what happened today."  
  
"Don't worry, it was a simple magic trick. Dream revelation type thing. It's impossible for undead wizards."  
  
"OK."  
  
"You'll understand in due time Harry."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Do you know any other word than OK, Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK."  
  
"OK."  
  
"OK."  
  
"This is getting stupid, let's blow this Popsicle stand."  
  
"Uh-huh, you know it."  
  
"See ya'"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open to reality. What the hell was that about. Never forget his warning. Who was the ssssacred one? What was happening to famous Harry Potter?  
  
---------------Author's Note-----------------  
  
I promise this'll make sense keep reading! 


	4. Black spot

1 The Black Spot  
  
Harry's eyes bore into a black spot on his ceiling. What was so invigorating about that spot? He was still staring into space when he was suddenly crazed. An intense anger flowed through him.  
  
Harry stared further and further into his soul. At each stop his psyche got redder and redder with anger. His anger was indescribable. He got so angry that he just wanted to kill somebody.  
  
Suddenly, his anger was appeased. A small voice talked to him. "I said I'd come back to you. Now listen to what I have to say.  
  
"This was the angry spot in his heart. You feel that you are too unimportant for such a responsibility. These spots come from our own insecurities. The best way is to live was a middle life.  
  
---------------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------------------------ --------------  
  
(Wow! Way too much global, thank you Buddhists and Mr. Agbenya!)  
  
---------------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------------------------ --------------  
  
"The middle life is the key, however, fun and pleasure, is one of the few exceptions. The problem with Buddhism is the stress of middle culture. So far, no one, except for the sacred one has ever been totally pure of anger spots.  
  
"You have but one small one. The sacred one has none. She has insecurities as everyone does but she is not so overcome by them that they worry her enough to get an anger spot."  
  
"You know people will think I'm crazy talking out loud to you when they don't know you're there," remarked Harry, bemusedly.  
  
"I know," laughed the voice, "Oh. Here's Ms. Weasley with the message of breakfast. Enjoy it."  
  
"Children!" Called Mrs. Weasley, "Time for breakfast!"  
  
Harry jumped from bed. He was so hungry. He washed up and was actually foaming at the mouth when he sat at the table. He grabbed a buttered piece of toast from a pile and stuffed it down his throat much like Dudley. He took a deep breath, feeling slightly better after the toast he tried to forget about the night prior.  
  
He listened half-heartedly to Ron's dream. He had been watching the Chudley Cannons beating the Wimboludene Wasps. Suddenly, the Cannons chaser went out of commission and Ron had been asked to step in. He had gotten over 400 points in a few minutes and had been asked to play for them forever.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of entering that gobstones tournament tomorrow," she said. "What gobstones tournament?"  
  
"Oh that's why we stole you from the Dursley's." said Fred. "Stole? You said that you had asked them. Well that was very irresponsible."  
  
"Like they care," replied Harry.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's mouth snapped shut. "It's tomorrow, George, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Percy, and I are entering," said Fred.  
  
"OK, cool, I'd love to watch."  
  
"Great," replied Fred.  
  
Then the group ate breakfast and Harry forgot all about the night before.  
  
------------------------Author's Note---------------------------------  
  
R and R 


	5. Prep for Gobstones

The preparation for the tournament  
  
Hermione was up first. She ran downstairs and decided to get breakfast started. Waving her wand over herself, she changed her clothes and zapped food on to the table. Technically illegal but Hermione was too excited to care much.  
  
Plus nobody really cared about stupid things like that. Not if wizards surrounded them anyway. Hermione started the waffle iron and shot a burst of magic and oatmeal started to make itself. She took some oranges she had brought with her and squeezed some Orange Juice by hand. 'Perfect!' She thought.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking among themselves when George and Fred strode down the stairs. Hermione zapped them over their breakfast. She just didn't really care about using the magic right now.  
  
Both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes as they watched this. Hermione smiled guiltily. Then she shrugged.  
  
"Oh dear! Thank you so much! You're an angel!" Said Ms. Weasley coming down the stairs.  
  
"Oh it was nothing really," blushed Hermione.  
  
"No thank you, honey!" chided Ms. Weasley.  
  
"Thank you!" smiled Hermione.  
  
Hermione had also combed her hair. She looked positively stunning. She smiled about her beautiful physique and her behaving hair.  
  
"I can't wait until the tournament!"  
  
Percy knocked on the front door. In came Percy and Mrs. Weasley-to-be, Penelope.  
  
"Penelope!" laughed Mrs. Weasley, "Always a pleasure to have you."  
  
"Thank you, mom," said Penelope, slightly stiffly.  
  
"I'm serious dear."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"Just weird to say mom…"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm so excited about the tournament today."  
  
"Every one is, it's been a long time since the last one."  
  
"Yes it seems that way."  
  
"Come eat something, Penny, dear!" called Percy.  
  
"OK, thank you sweetie," said Penelope.  
  
The Weasley twins looked at each other and laughed.  
  
-------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------------  
  
R and R! 


	6. Cancellation

At the tournament  
  
Hermione stroll around the corner; she was closely followed by Ron and Harry. They were talking about gobstones and the coolest parts and the stupidest things about it. Quite unexpectedly it started rain. "Will all contestants please go inside the Recreation building? The rain will cancel the tournament. Wizard's Chess tournament will begin inside. We have a few sets and if you brought your own your welcome to use them."  
  
The group groaned semi-disappointedly but good-naturedly nonetheless. Ron smiled mischievously and took out his old battered chess set. Harry took out the ones he'd gotten in his Wizard Crackers in his first year. Percy also had brought his own new set and Penelope also smiling mischievously took out a diamond-incrusted set of them. "They were my great- grandfather's, he took great care of them, I am the first to use them since him," she said quickly, almost tersely, upon seeing their faces.  
  
"Muggle-repelling charms," said Hermione to herself quietly. "They did a very good job this year," agreed Percy. "Oh Perce, did the wonderful people at the ministry tell you about it?" asked George, chuckling. Percy rolled his eyes. "Hey! You are talking to a senior ministry member, International Magic Cooperation, talk with respect," yelled Fred, struggling to keep a straight face. The whole group with exception of Mrs. Weasley, Percy, and Penelope started hysterically laughing.  
  
"Well, it was important, after that – um --- shall we say breach in security in Cairo, we have to be very careful," retorted Percy. This time it was Mrs. Weasley, Percy, and Penelope's turn to laugh. (None of them did, however.) The group stepped inside the massive building. "Ahh… The Weasleys a pleasure to see you always," said a man Harry didn't know.  
  
Ron turned the corner, into a magnificent room. Wall to wall there were gold trophies. They were beautiful, each bearing the names of Wizard Chess/Gobstone tournament winners since the 1960's. There were 51 trophies in all. The Gobstone tournament was started in 1961 and the Wizard Chess Tournament in 1962. They were usually alternated year by year. Rain, however, was enough to cancel the Gobstone tournament.  
  
Percy nodded appreciatively as he came in the room. "Nice, eh Ron?" he asked. "Wonderful," said Ron, his eyes sparkling. There was something mesmerizing about that room. Something inexplicable. The occasional, "Wow" passed their lips but nothing more was said.  
  
As they left a small head poked through the walls. "The sacred one is here," it said. Then it shrunk back into the wall. Percy thinking he heard something came back into the room, seeing nothing he flicked the lights off and continued his tour of the facility.  
  
Meanwhile, George and Hermione were talking alone in a separate room. Weird for them, but maybe George was being George. Being stupid that is. It turned out that they had much better reasons then the others realized.  
  
Hermione and George were talking gaily about their 'bout of fun' in the closet. Another second and it would've been very close to hitting home on their romance. (Notice the 2 creative puns that stop the book rating at PG 13.)  
  
---------------------Author's Note------------------------  
  
Please be kind and R and R, also read more of my other stories. I decided to add the romance in at the end because they are 16, I mean JK Rowling strays from talking about a romance but I figured I'd add this in. 


	7. The Romance

George and Hermione decided to keep their romance a secret, of course. Hermione looked at her new self. It was no wonder that he was falling all over her. She had gotten blue contacts and dyed her hair blonde. Her skin was tanned. She looked infinitesimally, different.  
  
Her pimples had past and she had had more than one willing gentleman caller. (Both muggle and non.) She had decided on George for not only was he the best looking; he also was rich. He had over 400 galleons. Less than Harry but still a tidy sum for someone not even out of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione had changed also, infinitesimally. She was no longer a brains but her looks now added a one-two punch. Her taste (in clothing and boys) had matured. She couldn't walk the street without some idiot drooling all over her.  
  
George had lost some of his freckles; his red hair had become darker, almost a shade of brown. His eyes were magically changed to a beautiful shade of green with specks of blue and gold surrounding them. Muscles had replaced the usual skin tight Weasley. The Weasleys were known for their skinniness. George's muscles were very well defined but they still fit his body.  
  
"Beauty and the Brawn!" laughed Hermione, stupidly, at George's joke. George could hardly believe his good fortune. Hermione was easily one of the hottest girls he had ever met in his lifetime.  
  
She shook her blonde hair and George felt something in his pants. She was just so beautiful. He smiled a brilliant smile. His white teeth were shining brightly. 'God, he's so damn hot!' thought Hermione.  
  
This continued in vain for some time. They talked about everything and nothing. They hugged and did stuff… for some time. Then the contest started.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Fred were talking about the idea for the joke shop. The joke shop needed about 65 ploys to be successful. Fred and George had about 43 as of the moment. Their favorite was the Canary Cream and the Tadpole Crunch; the Tadpole Crunch was a candy-like chocolate bar.  
  
The eater tasted the Tadpole Crunch and was slowly transformed into a tadpole. The eater didn't turn back to his original self until he realized he was a tadpole. It came in 6 designer flavors. Vanilla, White, Chocolate, Strawberry, Apple-Cinnamon, and Cookies 'n' Cream. It bore the name of Yummalicious Candy Bar.  
  
Yummalicious Candy bars could also be purchased in the 6 designer flavors as just regular candy. It looked the same. There were just two different well-hidden ingredients on the back. Potion # 16 and Allergen #3. It wasn't hard to sneak them in. There were plenty of ingredients to hide it between. Allergen #3 was just something that triggered your DNA to mutate. It wasn't dangerous and worked 99.9999% of the time. If it didn't a small dose of medicine could relieve the affects. Also there were the letters TC at the end of the name but in really small print.  
  
Harry waved his wand in fervor. He was so excited by the idea. He was also excited by the butt on Hermione and her other features, but that's beside the point. Hermione's features also excited Fred. However, unlike anybody else he knew that his brother and Hermione were together. He hadn't told anybody though. And he wouldn't unless his brother allowed him to or told him.  
  
Until then he could enjoy Hermione without the wrath of his brother. Hermione didn't excite Ron but then again others did. He just couldn't bring himself to like someone who he had known for all these years. Although, she was OK looking he'd save himself for someone else.  
  
Suddenly the intercom crackled again, "The tournament is about to begin. Please go into the contest room. That is also the trophy room. OK that is all. It begins in 5 minutes.  
  
The contestants and Harry traipsed around the corner. Ginny walked silently along behind them. She had stolen Harry's cloak. She was walking behind him, quietly. They turned into the contest. "Damn the ass on that guy," she moaned to herself…  
  
--------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE----------------------------  
  
More will be added to chapter. Reread prior chapter. More has been added as of 2:40 on March 30th. 


	8. More will be added to Chap 8: The Tourna...

"Any last minute entries?" Harry walked up to the desk and signed himself up, what the heck. Ginny huddled in the corner, admiring Harry from afar. This is the first time that she'd actually had an obsession. She considered them silly but this time she just couldn't help herself.  
  
The head from the walls casted a magic spell. Ginny was hit with a romance spell. One of great magnitude. It was enough to throw the strongest willed wizard into whack. Fortunately, it only worked on pure witches and wizards. They had to be pure of heart. Unfortunately, Ginny was.  
  
Ginny felt a wash of pureblooded emotion. It was enough to send her feeling up Harry but she knew it was wrong and she felt a sudden urge not to. It was like fighting the imperius curse. You could fight it was just very hard.  
  
Harry moved to a table about 6 feet from Ginny. She forced herself, with much power to remain sitting. "Wormtail," said a radio connection. "Yes Voldemort?" asked the head in the wall. "Is it working?"  
  
"It's hard to tell: a. she has on the invisibility cloak, b. she isn't moving, c. I can't see her facial expression, and d. I'm not sure if I did the charm right. It's very old magic, as you obviously know.  
  
Ginny's hormones were not going to get the best of her. She sat and she struggled with herself. He was really good-looking wasn't he? No stop that! You're going to lunge at him them.  
  
"We use a double oust system. If you lose one game you are still in it. If you lose two, however, that is the end of you. Because if you play the winner in the first match and he beats everyone up the line and he wins then it is unfair to you because the challenger never had to face him until now."  
  
"Begin." Harry played against a very attractive Dutch witch. She was good, better than Harry but by a fluke, Harry won. Ron advanced, Hermione won, Ms. Weasley lost, and Fred beat George out for their match. Percy let Penelope win, graciously.  
  
Fred showed himself to Hermione, parts rising he forced her to hug him. "Oh, I beat my brother. What do you think of me? I'm better than George in every way," he said. 


End file.
